


Oblivious Otter [F+Cold]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	Oblivious Otter [F+Cold]

Mondays are the worst time of the week, every week. Nobody wants to go back to work after just finishing errands. Even when having fun, that very day just snatches any more potential fun from party goers. It’s existence is the very reason why Rebecca took this particular monday off.

Starting the day by sleeping in, a drowsy river otter heard some obnoxious birds chirping, causing the mustelid to groan “Come on, five more minutes!” Rebecca complained.

Her body was still half-asleep, but all she could hear was the sound of nature piercing her eardrums. She squinted her closed eyelids at the chalkboard squeal of the avians, their annoying songs driving her insane.

The teeth-gritting mammal had enough of the noise, ripping her covers off to let the bright sky shine on her ginger skin and equally ginger locks. She licked her dry lips, yawning deeply through her wide, supple, brown nose. The large breathing holes widening just as quickly as her eyes did, before squinting at the morning gaze, scrunching her muzzle in a minor struggle to not go blind.

She looked down at her apparel, just some lush pajamas that she slept in earlier and thought it was the perfect outfit for what she had in mind.

“The past is in the past.” She exclaimed to herself, exploiting a lousy monday as a means to kick back and relax with no worries. Taking a long and lazy blink, she scurried herself to the living room, snatching the remote from a sofa cushion and sitting down.

Sitting at the edge of her seat, the droopy eyed otter put on netflix with a click of her remote. The young woman wasn’t sure what show she wanted to catch up on, but something felt odd.

She focused on her body temperature, and noticed she felt a bit warm. She took a glance at a sleeve and wool appearance convinced her it was probably the pajamas. So the mustelid begrudgingly got back up and stormed to her room.

As she undressed her shirt and pants, a sudden chill was sent down her exposed spine. A noticeable sniffle left the otter, worrying Rebecca. The lady looked to her left and saw the window bursted wide open.

“Ughh, come on! My gas bill is gonna be insane!” She grunted, shutting the window with a bit of unneeded oomf. She slid on a pair of shorts and a sports shirt before going back to her lovely sofa. 

Back on the couch, her sinuses began to moisten. She felt her sinuses running around the inner walls of her nose slowly. A quick glance at her nose forced a sniffle out, a thick one at that. 

“*sniffle* why deh ghell id it so *snifffffle* hod ind here *sniff sniff*” Rebecca said, narrowly avoiding the truth.

Her eyes grew heavy again, moving her focus away from her nose and on her need for caffeine. She then pushed herself off the couch with both hands, turning her way to the kitchen.

She sees the empty coffee maker and rolls her eyes and head. The moment her head dips down forces another tremble from the struggling sniffer.

“Guhh!” She exclaims, hastily opening cabinets and slamming a coffee container in the machine. She then rests a mug underneath the machine and starts it, crossing her arms and waiting to be rewarded her ironic need.

Leaning against the fridge, her nose jumps a bit from the chill coming from the icebox. She feels the roundness of her right nostril expand, wiggling and jostling against the septum and the inner walls of her nasal cavity. She kept a steady eye on the coffee maker, impatiently waiting. 

The nostril bolstered itself forward, scrunching the right side of her short muzzle. 

“Hehih!” She hitched, grabbing her large nose with a hand, just barely squeezing the right nostril. Rebecca didn’t mind it, but being an anthro with large features were...interesting. The nose part was a double-edged sword, being cute but also annoying. It was just so big, she found it hard to rub it with even a whole hand half the time. She did, however, have the dexterity to tame such a thing.

She tugged and pulled at the wide, flaring nare, brushing two fingers along the inner walls of the flaring beast. She hit the perfect spot and got the minor break she deserved. Rebecca pant for a good thirty seconds, the coffee a third of the way done.

She smiled at the coffee, mentally screaming at it to finally finish dripping into her delicate mug. Another drip from the coffee maker occurred, while simultaneously causing a tiny drip of mucus to run from her nose, tickling it once again.

“Oh cumb on!” She groaned, her short muzzle scrunching, making way for her wide, extra dampened otter nose to squish and contort itself from the content inside it begging to be released. Her arm then smushed itself against her widening nose, the nostrils consuming the felt of her sniffer and stretching as much as an otter nose can. She tried her best to suppress her nose from sucking in any more air, but a firm press merely flattened the nose.

Taking a deep breath, she used the energy she had from last night to scrap her smooth, short furred arm against the brown, generous sniffer. Her large, tall septum returning to form ever so slowly as her nostrils were prodded to the far left, revealing how dark her nasal cave really was and besting the width of the nares when they are flared. She then scrubbed to the far right, forcing the septum to have an uneven split in the middle of her nose, making both nostrils equally freakish for just a moment.

Rebecca’s nares felt less like monstrous labyrinthes, signaling the fierce river otter to move her arm away and to assault her nose with a quick grasp at the wide sniffer. If she just pulled at the far end of her nose and pushed the other end of it, she could squeeze it and rub it as fast as she needed to.

The coffee was more than halfway done, fueling the otter’s desire to get this nose in shape for her much needed supplement. She took advantage of her malleable nature of the large organ that took center stage, still flaunting some flairs and wiggles even within her grasp.

Seeing that the base of her fingers were closest to her nose, she pushed onto the sniffer just enough without aching it too badly. She reared her wrist and made small ovals patterns on the septum of her still twitching nose. That fidgeting, sniffling, laughable excuse for a nose just made her a comedy show half the time, and Rebecca would not back down.

She made a fatal error though, as the smooth fur on her hand was barely touching her nose. This caused the tiny strands to stand up against the sneeze machine and to tingle the wet, squishy, sensitive surface rather than persuading it to call it quits.

With the coffee already done, her teary eyes failed to see the mess unfolding in front of her. 

“Gehihhh! Ehihh...hihh!” She cried, sniffling herself into a bigger sneeze stoop with a quick reflex of her nasal muscles. Her chest heaving, forcing her head against the fridge more than she’d like. Her hand slipped, reaching back to her nose to snag her septum. 

She kneeled down, clenching her other hand for a brief moment. Her left hand the applied a sudden pressure to her left nostril, the palm size hole quickly edging the tips of her fingers, she squeezed the living, breathing cavern before it grew further.

Rebecca’s eyes opened, looking towards the ceiling light. She thought it was over, letting go of her nose as it flared and shivered like a beast. She waited, but scrunched her muzzle, not expected to be given this much hang time before her release.

She sniffled with her strangely calm nose, startling it. The otter rubbed her bothered nose again. Rebecca placed a hand over her muzzle, grateful for the second wind her nose granted her. 

Giving a glance at what she came her for in the first place informed her of the overflowing coffee maker. Her eyes widened and she swiftly grabbed a napkin to clean up the volcanic mess in front of her. 

“Hihgehh!” She hitched, leaning towards the coffee maker. The otter’s sinuses dampening her fidgeting nares as her muzzle inched closer to the boiling substance spewing out of the contraption. 

Twisting her wrist, she shoved her tense knuckles towards to middle of her gargantuan nose, pressing onto it simply to focus on these vital moments. Nearly autonomously, she swiped her arm rapidly along the coffee maker, turning it off in the middle of her frenzy. 

Quickly, she cleared the brown liquid from the pearl device, throwing the napkin away just as quickly. Swinging her arm back up, she felt the coffee splash on her shirt.

“Eee!” She squealed, turning the faucet on to get the coffee off her arm. Normally, Rebecca would put on some warm water to clean the mess and to keep her fur fresh. The otter pulled both handles separately, only for the water to stay cold. 

She gasped, putting her other hand towards her open maw. Rebecca’s mustelid mind raced, thinking of all what this lack of warm water meant. She thoughts back to the open window, and then it hit her.

“Plehihh...please don’t tell me I heihh-have a cuihhh…” She hitched, a sorrowful tear escaping one eye as the other begged for a needy release.

 

Jabbing her boney wrist against her nose, she squished the front of her sniffer with her thumb and arm. The otter leaned down the kitchen counter, panting unevenly while leaning down. As much as the light helped not a moment ago, she’s had an awful history with sun-based sneezes.

Rebecca cupped her hands around the front of her nose, leaving the nares open on the far ends as they flared wider and wider. The mammal was quickly running out of breath to spare. She stumbled through the hallway and back to her bedroom where she had her phone. She couldn’t do this alone.

With her body expelled of energy, she face planted onto one of her pillows, her nostrils appearing to be gripping the sides of the pillow as best they could, stretching their posture well beyond comfort. 

Scooping the pillow with her hands, she used the soft object as a giant tissue. Rebecca honestly couldn’t make herself ruin the pillow even more with her cold-ridden sniffer, so she made sure to short-circuit her sneeze machine so she wouldn’t spray all over the fabric.

“Gehihhchiskkkkk! Cuihh-come uihhskkkehhh!” The otter doubled over, her body flying briefly above her bed. Sniffling long and hard, she kept the pillow attached to her nose long enough to grab the phone from her dresser. 

Phone in hand, Rebecca swung her body back to the bed, laying on her backside now. The slightly moist pillow hit her equally large eyes, letting her nose suck in more air to fuel the organic cannon. 

 

Going off her memory, she opened her phone whilst having her other hand flail and fan her flaring nostrils. The normally soft looking organ seemed angry, angry at the fact it has been denied a proper sneeze for over 10 minutes. It wiggled and shivered, queueing a potential release.

“Nuihhh! Gahihhhhh!” She gasped in desperation. Her otter arm gripped the pillow blinding her and proceeded to muffle her smelling abilities. Not a bad trade-off, since her sniffing tool was being very mischievous at this moment. With no more air to absorb, Rebecca’s nose decided to give it a shot regardless of the circumstance.

“Heihhhshkkkkkk! Guihkkkk, chkkkkk!” Three times, Rebecca squeezed her nasal muscles, begging to keep her pillow nice and tidy. She would still need to wash it, but at least it wasn’t soaked in thick mucus.

Now able to see her phone screen, the sniffling otter searched her phone for a close friend of hers. She got to her contacts, and as if by fate, her nose denied Rebecca of something she just so happen to need as payback.

“Not nouhhh...now you duihhh-dumb nose!” She tore at her septum, physically and verbally scolding the troublemaker. Her eyes lasered at her contacts, skimming to find the right gal.

“Geihhh *sniffle* Suih-stop running! Yuih-your not going anywhere. *snifffffle*” She smiled, her nose using all known methods to get it’s way. She scrolled a bit more and found her, “Jackie”, her closest friend.

Right when things were going her way for a second, her nose took control again, blinding the otter with her sinuses forcing her tear ducts to overflow. She blinked sharply, suffocating her nose further to muffle her muzzle.

“Hehihhh! Gshkkikkkkk!” She stifled yet another time, growing dizzy with every blow. She was compromising with her sinuses and wiped her nose with the hefty pillow.

She heard the phone ring a bit, the otter assuming she dialed her number from the minor explosion she covered up. The otter was a smart gal and put her friend on speaker immediately, and patiently wait.

Her nose seemed smart too, waiting for the right time to piss her off. The otter felt on edge about it, her nostrils were far too calm and her muzzle felt smooth as the rest of her fur on a good day.

The phone went to voicemail, and as if on cue, her nose shook like a person’s teeth would chatter. 

Throwing the phone onto the soft carpet, the poor otter slammed both hands towards the nares, missing the chance to conceal the massive growth of the appendages that fused with the humongous, sniffling organ. 

“Plehihh...please!” The otter pleaded as the beep was heard, dooming her fate of sending sneeze audio to her sweet friend. Her muzzle became erratic and rough in appearance yet again. 

“Gheihh *sniffle* Plhih-pleeeease!” Rebecca repeated, clawing at the inner rims of her nostrils, failing to grip it as it shook her appendages off to show off their notorious size.

“Hehihhhh! GEIHHHHHHHSHHHHEHWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYY! Hihhchiwww.” Rebecca sneezed twice, feeling her nostrils clear themselves seamlessly. Her hands felt moist, but she could now squeeze her nostrils with a hand each comfortably.

“Thih-that was suihahhh!” The otter fell, booping her phone to end the voice mail, she rubbed her nose after groaning a bit, staring down her muzzle.

She looked around her large nose, having trouble looking at the phone from her position. The mustelid faced her nose towards the fluffy carpet, looking at the recent phone calls showing her calling her friend with the most ridiculous message.

“Oh grhihh-chieww! Great! *sniffle* cchieww, chieww!” She sneezed dainty swiftly. 

Rebecca was blushing red of embarrassment, but when her round ears twitched, she turned violet. The poor otter just wanted to bundle up in a ball and escape for just a few minutes.

Her phone stopped ringing, with a message left saying. “Ummm, are you okay?” Said her worried and confused friend.  



End file.
